danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: Addception
Add visits the lab in the town, and she sees Haw creating a machine Add: Whatcha making? Haw: Making a machine that lets me enter dreams. It’ll help clear out any nightmares the town has. Add: Can I have it? Haw: NO! Add: Plz Haw: NO! Add: Plz Haw: NO! Add: Plz Haw: A THOUSAND F**KING TIMES, NO! Add: Hey look, some hobo’s selling free coffee Haw: OOOOOOOOOOooooooooo Add takes the machine and runs off Add: Wait, this is just some VR headset. Ah well, guess I’ll do something with it when I get home. ---- Add goes to her house and puts on the headset. Add: Let’s start some of this. Add is then greeted with a menu: Choose a subject Add: Wait, what Headset: This isn’t VR. Haw was right. You can see people’s dreams. Add: What? Headset: HURRY UP AND CHOOSE A SUBJECT! Add: I’ll pick this person… ---- Desert is walking in the land, and he talks to Ghosty Ghosty: Desert, what the hecking heck did you do to my mansion? Desert: I didn’t hecking do anything hecker. Ghosty: YOU’RE a hecker Desert: Heck you Add: Wuzzup phuckahs Desert: Wait, what? This is my dream. How are you cursing? Add: This is a nightmare...OOOOOOOOoooooooo Desert: Plz stamp Add: *censored* *censored* *freaking censored* Desert: NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! ---- Add takes off the headset Add: That was hilarious XD Add chooses another subject, and puts it on. Add: He's gonna have a true nightmare >:D Ghosty walks past a horde of Kirbys and goats. Ghosty: This is the life. Ghosty sees Add at a table and is eating something. Ghosty: Uh...what are you doing here, Add Add: This is a dream, mate. Here, want some food? Add offers some sketchy meat, and Ghosty eats it Ghosty: That's good. What is it? Add: Oh, I just cooked one of your goats. Ghosty: WAIT, WUT?!? Ghosty sees Kirbys eating all the goats Ghosty: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Add takes off the headset. Add: Too priceless XD. Let's do her next Add puts on the headset, and enters yet another dream Everyone is wearing angel wings and the town is in tons of cinders, except for a few standing stores. Add: Well, isn't this fun. A rebel passes by Add and two guards corner him in a alley Rebel: Noo! Plz help me. Add: NOOOOOOO! She runs to the closed McDonalds Add: I WANTED TO EAT SOMETING! THEY WERE SELLING NUGGETS HALF TODAY! YYYYYYY ;-; The rebel dies from the guards, and then Cheng takes a big stage Cheng: So yeah, we took over the world. Hope you like your wings. Add: Oh hai Cheng Cheng: WAIT, WHAT?!? What are you doing here? Add: Oh, nutting much :3 Cheng: Guards, get 'er The angels fly at Add, but they are too weak to do anything. Add: D'awwwww, you look so cute trying to be tough. Cheng: You better stop righ-- Add picks up Cheng Add: Here, you'll look more mighty Cheng: PROTECTION SERVICE! A talk and swarm of big angels tackle Add. --- Add takes off the headset. Add: Well, that was a load of sh*t Add enters Sondz next Add: Wonder what this stupid donkey is thinking about A bunch of donkeys run into walls endlessly Add: Yeah, let's go to Rubik next. ---- Add is on a mountain, and sees Rubik looking like Zeus Rubik: I will keep you all safe. You shall survive from the power of people calling me John Add: Oh hai, Rubik. Whatcha doin' Rubik: Wait, what'dya doing here? Get off. You're gonna fall. Add: Come on. This is sturdy rock. It's not like it's bre-- A part of the mountain crumbles as Add falls down Rubik: Welp, she's dead Add quickly escapes by taking off the headset. Add: That was close. Well, I had enough. Add is about to sleep, but she hears something in the kitchen. Add: What is that 0_0 Add takes a spoon and investigates. Something leaves and runs out the door. Add: Dear lord. Well, let's do this. Add runs out with her spoon Add: FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SP--HOLY SH*T! A army of potatoes surround her house Add: What's going on here? Potato: Come with us. Add: F*ck this sh*t I'm out Add jumps past them and they pursue her. She runs past the town and the park, but is cornered in an alley Add: Oh, come on Potato army: You shall join Add: No! NOOOOOOO! ---- Haw is in Add's dream, and Add is begging while sleeping Ghosty: Have any idea what's happening? Haw: Potato army surrounding her Ghosty: Oh okay. Hey Desert, want some? Desert: The mormons have been extinct Ghosty: ._. Okie dokie... END Previous GOW: The Fruit and Vegetable: Rematch Category:Blog posts